


[podfic] Dirty Thirty Ain't So Bad

by mikkimouse, reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Derek ships McShep, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Derek turns 30, and Stiles helps him feel better about it.





	[podfic] Dirty Thirty Ain't So Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dirty Thirty Ain't So Bad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343217) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Established Relationship, Future Fic, Birthday, Derek ships McShep

 **Length:**  00:13:37  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf\)%20_Dirty%20Thirty%20Ain't%20So%20Bad_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
